The Extraordinary Spider-Man
by JamesBranford
Summary: Peter Parker was your average timid teenager, but one science trip changed his life. We all know the story, but what if his life was a little different? What's different? What has changed? You'll have to read to find out! AU. T for future violence, a bit of foul language, slight romantic conflict, and a lot of puns and one-liners.
1. Prologue

*Click*

Hello, my name is Peter Parker. I'm seventeen years old, I have two siblings. My oldest brother Ben Parker who is twenty-one, and my middle sister May Parker who is nineteen.

We were abandoned by our parents when I was just an infant. We were raised at an orphanage, but when my siblings were old enough, they left the orphanage and took me with them. For a while I didn't think we would make it on our own, the same went for my sister.

But my big bro didn't give in, soon Ben and May would both get jobs to provide for us. May would work at a coffee shop the Silver Spoon, and Ben became a journalist at the Daily Bugle. He wasn't the best writer, but he did make enough money so we could afford a small house in Queens.

I was able to attend school and now I am currently in high school, Midtown High to be specific. So overall life was going well for the most part, I'm not the most popular, I get bullied pretty often, and I, well, I suck at talking to girls.

But hey it could be worse. I'm at the top of my class, and I still have friends, one of them is a beautiful blonde haired girl named Gwen Stacy, and Harry Osborn, who I will admit is much cooler than I am. I don't know if that time I passed the new girl a pencil counts...

I need more friends.

Oh man, but lately I've been really excited about this field trip to the Oscorp laboratories and I can't wait to go.

Well, I guess that concludes the first of the many verbal logs of Peter Benjamin Parker. Thanks for listening, I suppose?

...I really do need more friends.

*Click*

* * *

 _Welp that's the prologue. It's not terribly interesting, just trying to set up the story and characters. I'll try and keep editing to a minimum_

 _But if you have any **c** **onstructive criticism or reviews** to give, I'd be glad to read them_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! See ya next chapter, True Believers!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend

It was around 6:00. It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun was slowly beginning to rise. In a house in Queens a certain seventeen year old was still sleeping, you know, very not ready to start the day. The door to his room slowly opens, and an average sized figure slowly tip-toed his way to the center of the room.

He carefully and precisely positioned his hands underneath the mattress and immediately jerked his arms straight up into the air. The shocked teen dropped to the room floor with an garbled yelp. The man throwing our hero to the ground is Ben Parker with silver shaggy hair and green eyes. "Wake up little bro! You're gonna be late!"Ben said, shouting loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house.

Our hero, Peter Parker, recovered quickly enough to make a retort. "Come on, Ben! You don't see me waking you up like that!" Peter grumbles while shooting a dirty look at the guffawing lunatic.

"Ah, don't be mad. Now get outta your PJs, and get down here for breakfast." Ben called over his shoulder as he left. Peter found his glasses sitting on his nightstand, he then planted them on his face, and went downstairs.

As Peter went down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of his older brother getting an earful from his middle sister. May Parker is very beautiful woman even with an angry scowl on her face.

"Ben I told you to wake him up like a normal person!" May snapped, her sea blue eyes flashing.

"Don't worry about it," His older brother defended. "I mean look. He's still alive."

May walked over to the kitchen table and put a plate of ready food on the table. (Wheat cakes?)

"Come on you guys, eat up, you two have a long day ahead of you." She said with a small smile.

"Gladly!" Peter said happily, grabbing a napkin and taking a seat.

May soon followed and sat down as well. May noticed that Pete despite just waking up seemed rather excited. "Peter slow down, you might choke." May warned.

"Yeah take it easy. You got some were to be?" Ben too seemed to have picked up on the excited energy practically radiating off their younger sibling.

Peter swallowed a mouthful of food before trying to speak. "Sorry, its just that at school they're gonna take us on a field trip to Oscorp Laboratories today."

Ben arched a silver eyebrow."Sounds neat, what kinda sciencey stuff do they have up there?"

"No idea," Peter replied, "but Harry told me its a lot of BT."

Confusion flooded May's face. "What's BT?

"Blood Transmutation.I won't get into all the details, but basically it's where they combine the DNA of animals or insects with human beings."

"Well be careful out there, we don't want our little brother to grow a third arm." Ben chuckled and May joined in with a laugh of her own. After that they continued eating but Peter was too busy stuffing his mouth full of, what were totally, wheat cakes to notice May's downcast face. The eldest brother picked up on the red head's sadness though, but before he can comment May glanced at the time.

"Oh! We better get going." She exclaimed. After hearing that Pete quickly went back to his room, slipped on some casual clothes, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs to meet up with his siblings.

They all got into Ben's car, and drove off as quick as speed limits allowed and with that they made it to their first stop, Midtown High. Peter got out of the car. May gave him a kiss on the cheek, and both of them said their goodbyes, and the promise that Ben would pick him up later. It was the start of his sophomore year in high school! He was ecstatic to say the least, and nothing could ruin this day!

Chapter End

* * *

 _Next Time:_ **Life goes on**

 _Well hopefully you all found this chapter more interesting than the prologue. If you enjoyed it, great! But that doesn't mean it's perfect._

 _Again Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always helpful!_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! See ya next time, True Believers!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Life goes on

A few several minutes later (NY traffic) they arrived at the Silver Spoon Cafe (A coffee shop near midtown)

But Ben stopped May before she could get out of the car. "May, are you...ok?" She giving him a confused look."I'm fine, couldn't be better." She replied in a monotone voice. He could tell she was hiding something. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "No, you're not, what's going on?" She remained quiet for some time. Until Ben was brave enough to ask "May, you can tell me." May's face slowly turning from normal to distressed, tears welling up in her eyes, and then she dove her head in to Ben's chest, wrapping her arms around his back.

Ben simply hugged her back, and held her there for a couple minutes."May, what's wrong?"

She was still sobbing in his arms. "I just got our house bills in the mail yesterday, We need so much money in order to even keep Peter in school! I don't know what we're going to do, and I'm just so afraid of going back to the way things used to be. Ben lifted up her face toward his to look at her.

Listen to me, that's never going to happen, not while I'm here. Ok? Grabbing a handkerchief from the glove compartment, and wiping her eyes, straightened up her jacket, and put her purse around her. "Thanks Ben." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ben grabbed the top of her head and pulled it close to his, so that they were at eye level. "Listen, leave that stuff to me, alright?" May simply nodded.

"Alright, have a great day at work." then he gave her a kiss on her forehead. May opened the car door, and stepped out of the vehicle "I will." Closing the door, she casually waved goodbye, Ben responding with a two-fingered salute, and drove off. And with that emotion behind her, May turned around, took a deep breath, and went inside to work.

Ben went on to his job at the Daily Bugle, going through the front desk of the building, riding the elevator up to the top floor, and began walking to his desk

And saying good morning to his coworkers along the way, including: Betty Brant, Ben Urich, Joe Robertson and he couldn't forget his boss which normally he would say hello too, but he would probably get yelled at in the process. but Jonah at this time was already yelling at someone, a young freelance photographer by the looks of him.

Ben kinda felt bad for the guy to be honest.

Then after reaching his desk, taking a seat and laying his cellphone on his desk. But before getting to work, he decided to send a message to his siblings texting them: _Little bro, little sis, hang in there, i'm gonna work even harder than ever before! So don't worry about bills or anything like that from now on, got it? I love you guys._ *Beep* Sent.

"Hopefully that will put May at ease" He thought to himself, giving a small smile at the same time.

He then noticed that same photographer he saw earlier, was getting chased out to the elevator by Jonah himself. Yelling the whole way, holding a handful of crunched photos in his hand, and with a face so red with anger it looked as if his head was going to explode. Betty and Phil were too busy watching the show to focus on work. And Robertson was just sitting at his desk, just slowly shaking his head back and forth.

The whole encounter ended when the terrified teenager pressing the elevator buttons as quickly as he could, with the doors closing soon after. Thus after that event, their boss turned around to face them, with some of the anger he had flowing away, and his face color going back to a more normal skin tone. He than seemed to scan the room, and suddenly saw that one of his employee's had showed up out of nowhere.

He then looked at the room again. Noticing this, everyone quickly went back to work or else they might get an earful from their boss. He seemed to calm down a little bit after seeing his employees working again. Then he started walking over to Ben's desk. Ben was typing at his computer only to be surprised by a hand slamming onto his desk. That same hand belonged to his boss, who didn't seem very happy to see him.

Jonah eyed him for a few seconds "You're late, why?" he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Ben wasn't one for lying, so he decided to be honest "Just have a Family to take care of" Telling him with a serious tone. "Good man" then leaving him to continue work, throwing the crunched photos in to Ben's trash can in the process.

At the time Peter got his older brother's text, he was already about to get on the bus, He pulled out his phone, and took a couple of steps only to suddenly become well acquainted with the bus floor. He picked up his phone, and slowly got up noticing the foot that tripped him belonged to Flash Thompson, to no one's surprise he had this big stupid smirk on his face. "Man Pete, you should really watch were you step. You know?" Some of the other students chuckled a bit at his remark.

Peter gave him the angriest look he could muster, and then preceded through the bus, on his way to the back, he saw the new transfer student that came to the school recently, but the spot next to her was already taken. (Dang) But then he saw Gwendolyne Stacy in the back, and boy was he happy to see her. He could easily tell it was Gwen, because of her short blonde hair and Her red glasses. Gwen was a good friend of Peter's. They met back in during Jr high, and the rest is history. Pete sat down next to her "Hey Gwen" "Hey Pete" she responded in a shy but upbeat voice. "Are you excited?" She asked "Am I?" Peter quickly exclaimed, and then began to ramble on why he was so excited.

 _Chapter End_

* * *

 _Next Time:_ **The Origin** (Yoooooooooooo!)

 _Alright, next time is going to be way better and longer! I'm not gonna focus too much on the origin,(Because almost everybody knows about Spidey's origin) it's mostly going to be the differences between this Fanfic, and the Original story (Amazing Fantasy #15) but it will have it's iconic moments and homages (who knows I may just include some stuff from Spider-man:Learning to Crawl) who knows really. Well this afterword is getting pretty long so, i'll cut it short here._

 _ **Thank you all for reading! See ya next time, True Believers!** _


End file.
